


I’m so fucking sorry (posted on my apple toaster)

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Guys it’s just copypastas, I sincerely apologize but at the same time why are you here, M/M, Multi, Other, Please don’t hurt me, a really dumb one that’s like UwU rawr XD I’m so random but it’s late and I crave attention, how do tags work, its a joke, shadow the hedgehog is only here because he’s a bitchass motherfucker he pissed on my wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: According to all known laws of aviation.
Kudos: 2





	I’m so fucking sorry (posted on my apple toaster)

**Author's Note:**

> Piss

Father I crave violence 

RAWR!! x3 nuzzles! pounces on u uwu u so warm. couldn't help but notice ur bulge from across the floor. nuzzlez yo' necky wecky~ murr~ hehe. unzips yo baggy ass pants oof baby u so musky. take me home, pet me, N' make me yours & dont forget to stuff me! see me wag my widdle baby tail, all for your bolgy-wolgy! kisses n lickies yo neck, i hope daddy likeies. nuzzles n wuzzles yo chest, i be gettin thirsty. hey i got a lil itch u think u can help me? only seven inches long UwU PLS ADOPT ME. paws on ur bulge as i lick my lips uwu punish me pls. bout to hit'em with this furry shit. you dont see it coming pounces on you u ded'd

I’ve come to make an announcement, Shadow the Hedgehog is a bitchass mother fucker. He pissed on my fucking wife. That’s right, he took his hedgehog little quilly dick out and he pissed on my fucking wife, and he said his dick was THIS BIG. And I said “that’s disgusting!” So I’m making a callout post on my twitter. com. Shadow the Hedgehog, you got a small dick, it’s the size of this walnut except WAY smaller. And guess what, here’s what my dong looks like: PFFFFFFFFGJT. That’s right baby. All point, no quills, no pillows, look at that it looks like two balls and a bong. He fucked my wife so guess what, I’m gonna FUCK THE EARTH. THATS RIGHT THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, MY SUPER LAZER PISS. Except I’m not gonna piss on the earth, I’m gonna go higher. I’m pissing on the MOOOOOON! How do you like that Obama? I PISSED ON THE MOON YOU IDIOT! You have twenty three hours before the piss droplets hit the fucking Earth! Now get out of my fucking sight before I piss on you too!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t apologize, you clicked on it after alll. Don’t shoot the messenger.
> 
> Anyway i apologize for wasting your time.


End file.
